A Door that Opens Part 13
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 12 The parade had begun! Two hundred thousand residents from all around Wonderland came to see the wondrous ordeal that was the Kingdom of Hearts' Semi-annual (or who were the kidding, whenever the Queen felt like it) Parade of the Red. The crowd lined the main street of the kingdom, and gave a cheer as the marching band's music began. Ahead of the marching band were the clowns, ones that made balloon animals and passed them out to the good children of the land in the crowds. The first of the marching band, of course, was the batonman, who wore all red, but his body looked like a featureless, black Manichean. He swung his baton, making it look like a blur of spins as he threw it way up into the air. The floats came behind them, there were so many to see, but the one that seemed to catch everyone's eyes were two girls dressed in jester's outfits, both of them ran in front of all of the floats, right behind the marching band, and as they did, they did such wonderful, synchronized flips, and spins. The crowd loved them. They wore red and white checkered suits, with black and red painted faces. Their smiles were huge across their faces as they bowed at the same time, but then one jumped backwards, and flipped. Their hands met, the one who caught her held her up vertically, both of them keeping their balance perfectly, her legs so perfectly straight up in the air. As the front float approached them they dismounted, the one who was upside down flipped and landed perfectly on her feet. '' '''Girl1:' Yee! Happy Red Parade! shouted and the crowd cheered as they ran farther toward the marching band and continued giving their flips and perfectly synchronized handless cardwheels. After that they gave one another a high five as they spuns around, grabbed one anothers' hands and waved to the crowd, those big smiles across their faces. The parade started with a bang! The people moved along their merry ways, forgetting all of their troubles, and buying strange-looking, black funnel cakes, sour pickle surprises, and the most popular, edible swords. And there at the end of the main street was the castle, and in front of the castle were well over 500 of the Queen's card's guards, and the Queen herself, seated atop a very tall-mounted throne. She possessed a wine glass in her hand which never emptied, as her servant refilled it after every drink. '' ''Then there was Usagi, who was atop a black, metal carriage, chained by her neck and her hands in a seated position. It was publicly announced that her beheading would take place when all of the floats and marching bands were finished, her head was to be removed from her shoulders. She sat, and was fed popcorn by a card knight. Little by little, as the people became more carefree, that was when Card knights began showing themselves along the kingdom's street. More and more, there turned out to be far over 2000 guards all along the streets and guarding the palace as the time came closer, and closer. '' ''As the time came closer, Usagi started to look down, and started denying the popcorn being fed to her. A part of her started to doubt her friends and crewmates. She was willing to believe that they had not even heard about her execution. Her mind turned to dark places, and she imagined her head being chopped off, and her friends would sail on without another thought. They were going to enter the New World, afterall. The marching band was close, now, so close to the palace, she was surprised that they did not already stop. That was when a voice rang out through the crowd. Voice: 'USAGI!!!!!!!! ''Her eyes shot up toward the main gate of the city, which was wide open. Her heart fluttered, and her breath became shallow as her cheeks flushed to their very reddest. It was Chio, who had just been pushed from the White Queen's mountain just twenty minutes ago. His heart pumped pure bullets, his sweat was the equivilant to jet fuel, and his eyes shot across the whole kingdom, straight to where the Queen sat, and just twenty yards to the left of her, there was Usagi, in chains. The very idea fueled him further toward his goal. His powerful legs went into overdrive as he went at break-neck speed down the street. There was no plan, there was no time for a plan, he just had to get there, and now! ''The Queen grinned at this fool who dared to deny her will. She merely raised her hand, and there were hundreds of guards running, their halberds at the ready to catch him. They all ran toward the street, pushing their way through the crowds who all gazed at this lone man who rushed through the streets. Her grin faded though, as he lashed out without even a thought. '' '''Chio: Chio Raitoni HANDOU! leg blurred into traces of multiple legs as he kicked the front line directly in their faces, taking the whole chunk of them down, causing them to fly backward and knock into the ones behind them. He jumped over four whole lines of them, kicking one of them full force in the face, smashing his head into the street, causing it to break. A halberd managed to penetrate his shoulder, though, and he roared in pain. He whirled around, though, and his kick took the lone card knight out. That was when five of them charged in at him, their halberds ready to impale him across the chest. Chio: Tekkai! strong, and turned his entire body hard as steel, all of their halberds bent and broke on him, and when the card knights held their weapons in confusion, he released his body, and spun around, roundhouse kicking all of them with one single blow Before he knew it, there were over 600 Card Knights surrounding him as he took them down in tens and twenties. Before he could even think of tiring, the image of Usagi being held captive drove him very near the breaking point. Before his body started to ache, he thought of Usagi being beheaded, and all of his outer pain washed away as his kicks flew and he got closer, and closer to his goal. Queen: 'This is unsettling, indeed. looked off to the left and raised her hand Executioner! Off with her head! ''The executioner began to make his way down toward the mainstreet from the palace's side exit. He held his gigantic axe, as he towered over all of the other card knights, reaching over ten feet tall. He stomped down the street that crossed the main street, his axe firm-gripped in his hand, and his eyeless sockets gazing at his target. He had failed to find the catman, but he was not about to fail a beheading. '' ''Chio saw the behemoth, but he was only half way down the street and he still had an entire legion of card knights to go through. With every step, Chio began to sweat even harder. With every single move the monster made toward Usagi he kicked harder, drawing blood, and using his rankyaku to clear out a huge number of them in front of him, but there came more. The executioner came so close that Chio started to roar with every kick and every cardknight he brought down. His adrenaline pumped fire into his blood, and yet the cardknights kept coming, and his roars became even more fierce than any dragon of any realm. And the giant was just a few yards of Usagi. '''Chio: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! roared with valor, but he was too far away, he couldn't do anything. His haki was too low for a long ranged rankyaku, and he didn't even notice when the executioner stopped and was still out of range The gigantic card zombie knight thing looked down to see the catman, Rinji standing in front of him on the street, and gazing up toward him with his golden eyes, his grin was huge across his face. Rinji: '''Hey! Joker! Down here! Why don't you pick on someone who can look you in the eye sockets!? ''That was when Rinji began to laugh his musical "Mewhahaha" laugh, and his fur started to change color. The queen saw this happen, and her eyes bulged, and she sneered. '' '''Queen: It can't be... Rinji: '''Neko Neko Noooo!!!! ''Rinji's fur became purple with white stripes, and his eyes' irises became absolute, bright red. '' '''Rinji: Kyokan!!!! Mewhahahaha!!! MEWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!! laugh grew into an echo that was heard throughout the kingdom as he began to grow. Before too long, everyone was watching, their eyes leering as he grew to easily 10'6 inches tall, and he did, indeed, look the monster in the hollow eyes. Now, come at me! I fucking dare you!!!!! Rinji swung one claw straight at the behemoth, knocking it for a loop! A Door that Opens Part 14 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:A Door that Opens Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side